Eternal Duties
by LiLcRazyPuNk
Summary: Nine years have passed since Humapatra and Faith Henderson, along with the O'Connells, is living a fairly normal life. But like Evie, she has been disturbed by strange dreams and emotions...And Imhotep is back. Mummy Returns Rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**Decided to do this because people seemed to like my previous Mummy Rewrite. Well here's The Mummy Returns Rewrite!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy Returns.**

--

Mature blue eyes welled up as they looked down upon the three graves in the cemetery. The only sound that was heard was the constant patter of the rain onto the black umbrella and the only sign of colour beside the eyes were the white roses placed at the base of each grave. It was a typical autumn in England and it wasn't a surprise that she was the only one there. The others were either off on an adventure or somewhere picking up women.

The slim figure in the black coat sighed, retreating her eyes from the sad scene and chose instead to look up at the sky from which the droplets were beginning to cease. Yeah….Typical weather.

"Well I better get going before I catch a cold" The girl shielded herself with the umbrella once again and turned slowly, making her way out of the peaceful place "By Dad"

--

The mansion was pleasantly warm compared to the air outside. It was cosier than the school too. Well either way, she was going to enjoy it and wait for them to get back. Sitting in the chair, occasionally puffing a strand of brown hair from her face, the blue-eyed girl flicked a page in the blue-bound book.

But suddenly her head shot up to the sound of movement downstairs. They were home! The O'Connells were home and Faith Destiny Henderson knew she was cured of her boredom. This time she had missed out on the adventure due to her final studies at school and she resented the fact.

Nine long years had passed since the nightmare-ish events of Imhotep and even though Faith was still missing her father, she had gained an amazing new life with Evie, Rick, Alex and Jonathan. In that time Faith had changed unbelievably both physically and mentally. Her body was no longer that of a small eight year old but a well toned almost eighteen year old. Her face had matured and her once extremely long brown hair was down to her shoulder but as straight as it ever was and her eyes were still the deepest and most beautiful shade of blue. It was the sort of appearance that made boys vive for her attention. But she also had a major attitude change; though disciplined, she was now more focused and tough, being able to stand up to many challenges…Like a female version of Rick.

Since the O'Connells took her in, she lived with them and attended school in England from their money. They treated her as a member of the family and she was deeply grateful for that. Of course, now she that she was capable of taking care of herself, Faith often went to places with them. It was just this one time, and a few others, that she had to stay behind and study.

Running to the banister at the top of the stairs with a huge grin on her gorgeous face, Faith almost literally almost shouted the house down as she spotted the three of them "You're back!"

"Faith!" Came the voice Alex as the blonde boy turned around to see his close friend. To him, Faith had become a role model and a 'big sister' figure.

"Hey…So what'd you break this time?" Faith looked down smugly at the boy as she strode down each step, book still in hand. There was a look of disbelieve on his face.

"What makes you think I did!?"

"Well…" Faith gave a little pause as she finally reached the bottom and gave Rick and Evie a hug each "…you always do. There was that time you broke the ancient vase and the time you drew whiskers on a statue of Anubis. Plus you also…"

"Alright, alright you win!" Alex folded his arms before also receiving a hug from Faith and her ruffling his hair "But the main thing is we found something really cool!"

"Oh yeah?" The brunette girl looked back at the adults with curiosity "And what might that be?" At that point her eyes landed on the chest they had brought with them and her eyes widened at the symbol on the front "Is that…The Scorpion King…?" Her sentences were even broken. The reason she could tell? Evie taught her all that was possible about understanding hieroglyphics and hieratic.

"That is the bracelet of Anubis" Evie nodded impressively. Faith's face became excited as she followed them through the house and closed the front door, hearing the sound of the pouring rain stop. Evie continued to talk while they walked in the dark and Rick carried the luggage "I think the bracelet is some sort of guide to the lost Oasis of Ahm Shere"

Faith felt a sudden shiver run up her spine at the mention of that place. Like Evie, she had been having odd dreams and sensations lately and extreme shivers was one of the symptoms. Shaking them off, her mind focused back on the conversation.

"Evie, I know what you're thinking and the answer is no" Rick spoke in a monotone voice as if his mind was already made up. That made Faith's face droop slightly, she wanted to check it out and get over the boredom she had endured "We just got home" Rick dropped the bags.

"That's the beauty of it, we're already packed" Evie turned back to him.

"Why don't you just give me one good reason?" Rick neared closer to Evie, hat still on his head.

"It's just an Oasis" Evie put on a low voice and removed Rick's hat "darling" She then began to dangerously circle Rick, causing Faith to roll her eyes and scoff "A beautiful, exciting, romantic…" The woman pulled off Rick's scarf "…oasis"

It seemed like she had converted Rick for a minutes and Faith clapped her hands in her head as Rick said, while putting his arms around Evie's neck "The kind with the white, sandy beach and the palm trees and the cool, clear blue water?" He pulled Evie in closer "We could have some of those big drinks with the little umbrellas"

Evie nodded softly "Sounds good"

Rick paused and at that moment Faith knew he was onto them "Sounds too good. What's the catch?" He pushed his wife backs lightly.

It was an automatic response from Evie "Supposedly, it's the resting place of Anubis' Army"

"You see? I knew there's a catch, there's always a catch" Rick complained resulting in Faith shrugging her shoulders and thinking _You can't blame girls for trying_. Evie just began to walk and Faith followed as Rick rambled on "How did I know that? And let me guess; it was commanded by that Scorpion King guy?"

"Hey you actually got it" Faith clapped for real this time but in her now normal sarcasm that she had developed.

Evie gave her a quick stern look before answering Rick properly "Yes, but he only awakens every five thousand years" The brunette woman began to follow Faith up the stairs and Rick was on their tails.

"Right and if someone doesn't kill him, he's gonna wipe out the world" Faith's brow creased at his comment that time.

Evie sounded impressed too "How did you know?"

"Yeah, how _did_ you know?" Faith backed up the question with a weird face.

"I didn't but that's always the story"

"Oh well, that explains it" Faith returned to normal and carried on walking with the tow of them.

"The last known expedition to actually reach Ahm Shere was sent by Ramses the Fourth over three thousand years ago. He sent over a thousand men" Evie added the last bit as an extra fact.

"That's a lot by the way" Faith cut in cheekily. Rick cast her a mocking laughing face before retorting to the actual useful comment made by his wife.

"None of them was ever seen again"

"How did you know?" Evie evaded a banister as she carried on following Faith.

"I didn't but that's always the story" Rick muttered.

"Did I mention there was pyramid of gold?" Evie dodged that subject.

"Twice" Rick sounded as if it was actually a hundred times.

"Only twice?" Faith's voice rang with surprise. She knew how much Evie was obsessed with Egypt seeing as Faith was exactly the same way.

"Yup" Rick confirmed.

Changing the subject, Evie carried on with her explanation "Alexander the Great sent troops in search of it"

"Hooray for him"

"So did Caesar"

"Look what happened to his career" Rick countered.

"And Napoleon" Evie removed her coat.

"Yeah but we're smarter than him" Rick began to run out of ideas by the sound of his voice "And taller too"

Faith suppressed a laugh at the last comment.

"Exactly" Evie climbed a small ladder, looking for a book "That's why we're going to find it"

"Because we're taller?" The man sounded confounded.

Evie simply sighed blissfully and jumped off the ladder only to have Rick catch her and merely making Faith step backwards "That's why I love you"

Faith rolled her eyes dramatically and whispered "Spare me"

They appeared to not have heard as Rick settled Evie down "Nice try" At that point Faith replaced the book that she was reading earlier and set out to find Alex and the chest he was with. It was a feeling she had about getting to it. Plus she wanted to get away in case Rick and Evie became all lovey-dovey; sometimes they did just to annoy her. She passed a window and watched the lightning flash followed by the roaring thunder.

"Alex, where'd you get to!?"

"Here!" Came the British accent. It sounded strained. He was at the bottom of the stairs with lights now on and examining the chest he was holding. She snorted with laughter at his face.

"Alright there kid?" She hummed while strolling over to him. He threw a look up at her, making the grin on her face even bigger. She loved that now there was someone she was taller than.

Ignoring her comment, Alex hollered "Mom! What do I do with this chest!?" He strained to hold it up and Faith was ready just in case. Despite teasing him, she was more protective of him than almost anything else. She didn't even mind his language "This sucker weighs a goddang ton" Like that for example.

Evie yelled up from the top of the stairs "Alex, watch your language. Faith could you please take up the bags we left at the door"

"Sure thing Evie…Hang on kid, I'll be back in a minute" Faith sighed and heard Alex correct himself as she walked back to the front door.

"Rather weighty this…" That was all she heard before he was out of sight and it made her chuckle. She enjoyed Alex's tough-guy sometimes and how he would always end up following what his mother told him to afterwards.

The bags were abandoned at the front door, scattered and in a mess. With a simple huff Faith attempted to pick all of them up without dropping them. It was easier than it used to be, that was for sure. Balancing them carefully, Faith clambered up the stairs and threw them down by a statue of what reminded her of stumpy man with a horrid rash.

"_Anything_?"

"Ah man, I thought I got away" Faith's whine escaped her lips and the kissing couple looked up, then their eyes landed on something behind her. Her eyes followed and she would have died and resurrected herself if it were possible at the thing dangling from the corner of a cabinet "Jesus…" She rubbed her head.

"Those knickers are not mine" Evie mumbled. Then Rick's eyes were slightly wide and landed on Faith.

"Hey!" She caught onto what he meant and fumed "Don't look at me, they're not mine!"

Then realisation dawned on Rick and he stood Evie back up straight before angrily mumbling "Jonathan"

Faith racked her brain "I don't remember Uncle Jon coming with someone…Actually I don't remember him coming in at all" And at that she too began to look irritated "Oh-ho…He must've snuck in while I was out in the cemetery. That sneaky little b…"

"Ah!" Evie stopped Faith before she uttered a swear word "You'll just encourage Alex"

Rick, ignoring the rest of the conversation, began to walk off into a different corridor "Hey Alex, behave yourself for five minutes all right?" His back turned on Evie as he went in the opposite direction to her. Faith thought for a minute and ran after Rick.

"Listen to your father sprout!" She hollered behind her and heard a faint 'You betcha' as a response. Taking brisk strides was all it took for her these days to catch up to Rick "So, what are ya gonna to Uncle Jon…Kick him out of the house?"

"Maybe" Rick turned another way and Faith swiftly followed "So how was the final study this week?"

"Great, that's just what we need; kicking him out" Sarcasm leaked from her voice as she spoke and it effectively hid her true objective "You know he's just lonely right?" She joked "We leave him behind whenever we go somewhere"

"Don't change the subject Faith" Rick halted outside a door and looked her dead in the eye "What happened kid?"

Folding her arms in a serious manner, Faith looked exasperated "First of all, no more calling me kid alright? I'm almost eighteen" At that Rick scoffed but stayed silent "And second of all, I sorta, kinda got kicked out of class…" She trailed off and tried to walk ahead only to be stopped by Rick grabbing her wrist.

He looked thoroughly confused "You…wanna repeat that?" he didn't for an answer "Why? What did you do?"

"Hey I just corrected a teacher, that's all. He was supposed to write something but it came out as 'Cleopatra sat on her royal toilet' and I told him. He spat out some nonsense about being better than me and therefore I had no right to correct him which resulted in me telling him to go to hell" Apparently the shrug she gave wasn't enough.

"Faith! That school was important"

"But I'm tired of being '_that_ orphaned American girl living with _those_ O'Connells' at school" Her face showed sincere truth "I just wanted to be Faith Henderson, that girl part of the O'Connell family" Her head cast downwards as she squeezed her folded arms and hugged herself tightly. She was a wallflower, an anonymous figure at school and it felt terrible.

There was a brief pause before Rick placed a finger under Faith's chin and lifted it up. There was a gentle smile on his face "Hey kid, don't worry about the kids at school think, you're almost through with it now right? So how about you think about how special you really are…other people just don't know it yet"

The saddened look on her face was replaced with a beaming smile "Yeah!" She dove in for a hug that sent Rick to the floor, causing them both for silently laugh "Whoops, sorry Uncle Rick, I forgot my own strength" She mimicked her younger voice as they stood up.

"Okay, so let's go and set Jonathan straight" Rick flung the door to the next room open and they Faith entered behind him. It was one of the strangest scenes she had ever seen. There was Jonathan pinned down to a chair surrounded by men dressed in red holding a knife to his throat and a woman wearing black aiming a snake at the same spot as the sword. It immediately rang out trouble bells in her head as all the people looked up at the two that entered.

"Uh, hel-lo" Rick edged around the room while keeping Faith slightly behind him as Jonathan gave a nervous laugh and a wave "Jonathan I thought I said no more wild parties"

"Well when you're popular…" Jon attempted to talk but the person holding the knife to his throat made a sudden movement causing him to stop. Faith bit her tongue.

"Ah yeah, Uncle Jon…" She backed up slightly with her hands behind her back and quickly picked up the closest thing she could without them spotting her.

"Hey folks…" Rick began to talk again "Knowing my brother in law, he probably deserves whatever it is you're about to do to him but this is my house…" He raised his voice "I have certain rules about snakes and dismemberment" He barely got to finish before the lady in black threw the snake at him, looking confident with herself.

As it flew, Faith flinched "Whoa!" She backed up and watched Rick grab the snake's head and the woman lose her cocky look. The sound of fumbling was heard as two men tried to get their weapons out.

"Shoot him!" She yelled.

Rick quickly threw the snake at one guy and Faith used that opportunity to launch the thing she was holding. It turned to be a letter opener that had been left on the table and it met its mark perfectly as it hit the other thug's hand, making him drop his gun. Then the action began as another man threw a knife in their direction which Rick caught with ease while dodging it at the same time. The thrower dodged it too and it struck another guy in the chest.

Faith pivoted to her left and picked up another random object. Luckily it was something sharp once again and it easily dropped another guy. Her eyes were already on the guy who was coming in with the big gun "Oh god…" She began to run knowing that Rick could take care of himself and that Jonathan wouldn't be left behind. She ducked for cover behind a chair by the bathroom door and ran in just as the shots began.

Rick came flying in seconds later onto his back but he still moved and shut the door with Faith's assistance. Glass shattered as the bullets penetrated the door.

"Where's Jonathan!?" He yelled over the sound.

A lump quickly formed in Faith's chest "I thought you had him!" Without an answer she began to search for the man "Uncle Jon!"

"Jonathan!" Rick began to rummage through the entire room. It nearly sent Faith out of her skin when her 'uncle' popped out from under the bubbles in the bath. Rick's only reaction was an extremely annoyed huff "What'd you do this time?" He yelled as he lifted his brother in law from the tub.

"I haven't done anything to anybody!" Jonathan defended himself while clutching a golden sceptre in his hand…one that made her mind go blank for a second. That was until the guns began firing again and Jonathan corrected himself "Lately"

Faith rolled her eyes as Rick pushed Jonathan forward "Come on!"

She just after the two as they jumped through the window, its shatter nothing compared to the sound of the whizzing bullets that she knew missed her by inches. The falling sensation may have scared when she was little but now the most important part was to get to the ground. Landing right in the green bush, a little ahead of the two men, she was already over the fence when the guns began to fire upon Rick and Jonathan.

"Hurry up!" She hissed as they ran flat out, dodging more and more bullets "These guys are a pain the rear!" Yet she still had time for sarcasm. It came a shock when she nearly collided with a moving car that was at the front of the house. What was worse; it didn't stop! And at that moment her heart stopped. Evie's face was seen at the back being covered by cloth and she vanished.

"Evelyn!" Rick began to run forward and Faith was about to do the same when Jonathan grabbed them by their collars, screaming "Look out!" he pulled them behind a statue on the grass as a second car drove past and rained bullets on them. Faith just covered her head, waiting for the storm to pass. When it did, the scariest thought entered her head. If they had Evie, did that mean Alex was in trouble too!?

"Dad! Dad!" A breath of life escaped from her mouth when she heard the boy's voice and he ran into his father's arms where Rick began to make a fuss. But the biggest surprise was seeing the person behind the blonde child.

"Ardeth!" She couldn't help but launch herself at the Medjai and give him the tightest hug possible. This was, after all, the man who saved her life in crumbling city nine years ago. She knew that the feeling she had about seeing him that time was right. He seemed a little shocked at first but then realisation dawned on him and he gave an uncertain hug back. A familiar feeling came back. Like when she first met Ardeth but felt no fear for him or the other Medjai.

When Faith let go, Ardeth turned to Rick "O'Connell" The Medjai acknowledged and the next thing Faith knew, Ardeth was being pinned against the statue by an angry Rick.

"What the hell are you doing here!? No scratch that I don't care…" Rick let go and instead resorted to crazy gestures "Who the hell are those guys and where are they taking my wife?"

Ardeth tried to place a calming hand on Rick's shoulder "My friend, I am not sure but wherever this man is you're wife will surely be" He raised a picture and Faith squinted.

"Does he look familiar to anyone?" She pondered. Where had she seen him before? She had thought the same thing back in that room when she first saw him but it faded when the fighting began. But now…

Suddenly Alex snatched the photo from Ardeth "Hey, I know him. He's the curator, he works at the British museum" The little boy explained.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Faith clapped her hands in memory.

"Are you sure?" The Medjai glanced between the two of them.

"You better believe him. He spends more time there than he does at home" Rick began to lead the way and holding Alex's shoulder. Faith immediately followed and saw Ardeth and Jonathon do the same.

Rick finally slowed down and spoke "Okay, you're here, the bad guys are here, Evie's been kidnapped…Let me guess…"

"Yes, they once again removed the creature from his grave" As Ardeth said those words, a feeling of doom spread over Faith. She remembered it all too well…That thing…Imhotep. Gulping, she pushed her fear aside.

"That can't be good" She muttered.

"I don't mean to point fingers but isn't it your job to make that doesn't happen?" Jonathan questioned.

Ardeth shook his head and explained "The woman who was with him; she knows things…things that no living person could possibly know" He muttered "She knew exactly where the creature was buried; we were hoping she would lead us to the bracelet. She obviously did and now they have it"

"Damn…" Faith exhaled "This can't be good at all"

"I wouldn't get nervous just yet" Everyone stopped by Rick's car and looked at Alex as he rolled up his sleeve. The sight of the bracelet seemed to send more tingles up Faith's spine…big ones.

"Is that gold?" Jonathan leaned in as Ardeth grabbed the boy's arm.

"When I stuck it on I saw the pyramids of Giza" Alex explained "Then whoosh, straight across the desert to Karnack" He himself seemed amazed by story but just like the Medjai all those years ago, Faith didn't seem as shocked as she should have been.

"By putting this on you have started a chain of events that could bring about the next Apocalypse" Ardeth said all that in one, dramatic breath it seemed to scare the little boy silly.

Rick frowned slightly and pointed at Ardeth "You…Lighten up" Then he pointed at Alex "You, big trouble" he pointed his finger at Faith "You, help me" and finally he pointed at Jonathan "You, get in the car"

They all obeyed. Faith waited for Alex to clamber in before she did and was followed by Jonathan. Thoughts raced through her head as the engine kicked in and they drove across the gravel. It seemed like she didn't miss out on an adventure just yet…

--

**Hope you liked this so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next part of my Mummy Returns Rewrite!**

--

Faith tried to still as they set off out of the mansion's ground, sitting between Alex and Jonathan at the back. It was silent for a minute until Ardeth spoke.

"I am sorry if I alarmed your son" He spoke to Rick when saying that part but then it became apparent he was explaining things to eveyone "But you must understand...Now that the bracelet is on his wrist we have only seven days before the Scorpian King awakens"

"We? What we?" Rick looked sarcastic as Faith leaned in closer from the back seat to listen to the two.

"If he is not killed, he will raise the army of Anubis" Ardeth, looking a tiny bit irritated. Faith bit her lip nervously as she listened to that part, something in her gut told her she had to avoid that happening at all costs.

Jonathan also leaned in curiously as he scowled "I take it that's not a good thing?"

Faith cast him and arch-eyebrow look that clearly read 'what do _you_ think?' while Rick seemed to be overflowing with sarcasm as he said "Oh he'll wipe out the world"

Jonathan seemed remain calm as he moved back to how he was sitting to begin with "Ah, the old wipe the world ploy" In fact, he seemed bored. That was something actually surprised Faith, usually Jonathan was the one in hysterics and she had to admit...she needed someone to be hysterical so she didn't have to be.

"Well, is there really any other kind?" The teenage brunette gave a nervous laugh as she gripped the seats tighter to the point that her knuckles turned white. Talking seemed to calm her down a bit, even if it was her useless sarcasm and not a great plan to rescue Evie. Evie...That lead Faith to pray that her mother-like figure was still okay...she had better be. Her head turned slightly to the window as she saw the streets of London flash by the car, Big Ben nothing but a blur. How fast were they going?

Her mind was brought back by Ardeth's voice "Whomever can kill the Scorpian King, can send his army back to the underworld or use it to destroy mankind and rule the earth"

"Hmmm...." Faith added in "Sounds like the perfect welcome back present for Imhotep huh?"

Rick focussed on his driving as they spoke "So that's why they dug up Imhotep...'coz he's the only one tough enough to take out The Scorpian King"

Ardeth nodded "That is their plan"

"Seems logical Rick" Faith continued "Sort of like challenging a king for the right to rule by defeating him...It's been seen a lot in history"

Rick put up a finger "Okay, Evie's gone for a little bit and you're already starting to sound like her"

Faith's reply to that was to simply huff and look dead on ahead, completely focussing. A strange feeling swept over her at that second, one she had felt before...a long time ago. And the situation was similar, they were all going to rescue Evie from Imhotep and Faith had been left behind when she decided to go after; at that time something seemed to guide Faith in the right way, as if she knew where she was going. It was happening again, the same sensation. However, this time, it was weaker as in it was more like a pull. Shaking her head to get rid of it, Faith noticed that Ardeth had pulled at scowling face at her, as if remembering something.

"Ardeth...what's wrong?" She whispered to him as to not distract everyone else.

"I thought I saw..." But his comment was cut off as they swiftly pulled up into the museum. The rain was pattering worse than ever when they stopped.

Rick turned back and looked at his son, a 'serious' look on his face "Okay Alex, I got a big job for you...I want you to stay here and protect the car" Faith rolled her eyes as she heard this. It sounded exactly like something Rick used to say to her all the time when she began to have adventures with the O'Connells. As Jonathan butted in, she became extremely squished between the blonde boy and her 'uncle'.

"I could do that" Jonathan was finally back to his normal self as he raised a finger with an etremely worried and scared expression on his face.

Alex, however, pulled a face similar to Faith's "Protect the car..." The boy repeated in an unbelieving tone "Come on dad; just because I'm a kid, doesn't mean I'm stupid"

Rick just ruffled the boy's hair, allowing Faith to smirk, as he said "I know" in a low whisper.

"Daaaad" Alex whined and only recieved a childish noise from Rick. This what it was usually like when they all went on an adventure but the only thing missing was Evie, telling them all off or trying to keep Alex and Faith from fighting over something silly.

"If you see anyone come running out screaming..." Jonathan said loudly to the two in the back with him. Then he lowered his voice as he continued and looked away in another direction "...It's just me" Faith suppressed a giggle, glad to see Jonathan acting properly like imself, allowing her to chanel her nerves and focus more on being ready for anything.

Rick turned around with a semi-worried expression as he whispered "Maybe you should, stay here and...watch him" He gestured to his son.

Jonathan immediately perked up "Yes, now you're talking"

"Honestly uncle Jon" The American girl began to make her out of the car. The rain seemed to have suddenly stopped but she was more interested in where Ardeth and Rick were standing, by the trunk of the car. She quickly made her way over to where the two were as the American man unclocked a chest filled with weapons, rolling all of them out.

"Geez, you still got that thing Uncle Rick?" Faith pulled a small smile.

"You remeber how many times this thing came in useful, don't you?" Rick simply stated, not letting Faith answer as he turned to Ardeth "You want the shot gun?"

"No, I prefer the Thompson" Ardeth pointed and Rick nodded, grabbing two weapons as Ardeth reached for the Thompson. He grabbed a shotgun and gave to Faith.

There was a massive grin on her face now "Ah, you know me so well" She began to grab other things she was used to using along with lots of knives; her strong point being long and mid-range combat but her close combat needed more work. She strapped a belt of throwing knives across her shoulder. Then her caught Ardeth looking at something Rick's arm and she became curious.

"If I were to say to you..." Ardeth began "I am a stranger travelling from the east seeking that which is lost...." The young noticed Rick pause, somewhat shocked by what Ardeth was saying and she too began to think it sounded like she heard it somewhere before.

"Then I would reply; I am a stranger travelling from the west, it is I whom you seek" Rick spoke slowly, the words ringing bells no doubt "How did..."

The Medjai cutg him off though "Then it is true...you have the sacred mark" Ardeth had grabbed Rick's arm to show the tattoo, looking somewhat happy.

Rick was looking skeptical on the other hand "What that?" He pointed to the same tattoo, he then began to withdraw his arm "Nah, that got slapped on me when I was in an orphanage in Cairo"

Faith was actually going on a little, well faith, as she slowly looked at Ardeth "What kind of mark is it?"

"That mark means you're a protector of man, a warrior for God, a Medjai" Was the information that was offered and Faith looked at Rick in awe...Rick!? A Medjai!?

"Are you serious!?" She yelled at no-one in particular, while still looking completely dumbstruck while Rick's face didn't change at all from the calm and skeptical one from a second ago.

"Sorry, you got the wrong guy"

Faith just took that look to mean it was the wnd of the conversation, although she had more belief in Ardeth's words this time. Following his lead, the three of them began to enter the museum.

"Hmm...three guesses where they're most likely to be" Faith pointed toward the Egyptian section of the museum, her sarcasm now fully restored. Everything was dark and there were glass cases everywhere so they had to watch their step constantly. The occassional flashes of lightning would illuminate their way once in a while. The further they went, the more clearer they could hear the voices of people...hopefully living people. Faith walked behind Rick and in front of Ardeth, her eyes looking in all directions.

As they passed an open sargoffcocus, Faith nearly had a heart attack when a bandaged mummy shot u, withering disgustingly "Aaahhhh!" She gave a silent scream as she leapt back from the scare, her gun aimed at the monster along with the other two. But then came the surprises again as another pressed itself against the glass they were backed into, screaming on the other side of it. Faith found she didn't know where to point her shotgun anymore as dozens of undead began to wither in glass cases.

"Let's move on, shall we?" She suggested, heaving in deep breaths as her heart raced. This time she lead the way, being pulled by something again, and the two guys were right behind her. With a few more twists and turns of dodging artifacts, the voices became louder and there was selection of lights seen below, people gathered arounf some sort of marble that Faith took to be the horror himself. The chanting and eerie lighting just made the whole thing look like some sort creepy cult gathering. Rick and Ardeth were on either side of her. Her eyes spied Evie in one corner, struggling against her ropes as the chanting continued. The slightest movement caught Faith's eye on the marble and within seconds the creature that haunted her dreams every night when she was a little girl, and still did sometimes, burst forth. But it was anger that was boiling up inside of Faith more than anything. She had never seen the creature get what he deserved back then with her own eyes and so now she felt all the resentment towards him from back then resurface...but se pushed it back seeing as she needed to keep her cool and be steady when the time to get to the shooting and the action.

Imhotep began to speak and this time, she was able to tell what he was saying, thanks to Evie teaching Faith so much. Her ears hung onto every word;

_"What year is this?!"_ Imhotep demanded of all those gathered but it the curator that kidnapped Evie who answered him.

"_My Lord, it is the Year of the Scorpian_"

Imhotep seemed surprised by this "_Truly_?!"

When the curator comfirmed it, Imhotep began to laugh, the sound reaching Faith and sending those familiar shivers down her spine. But nothing further could happen the sound of a door opening caught everyone's attention. It was the woman from the mansion but this time, her veil/hat was removed and Faith clearly saw face. It was brief but she saw a flash for a few seconds; of the woman dressed in Egyptian clothing, or lack of, walking down a hallway. And seemed Faith wasn't alone in that, as Evie looked to be in a trance too but far longer than Faith was. The three of them continued to watch as the woman approaching Imhotep, standin less than an arm's length away. Was she stupid?

The curator mumbled something that could not be heard to the woman but she seemed to reply rather curtly to him and then raised her voice, speaking in Egyptian now "_I am Anck-su-namun reincarnated_" She looked directly at Imhotep.

Understanding her, Imhotep reached out and held a strand of her hair as he began to speak and circle her "_Only in body_. _But soon_..." He released her hair but continued his circling "_I shall bring your soul back from the Underworld_..." He completed his circle and stared at her fully once more "_and our love shall onace again be whole_" Then all they did was stare at each other intensely, leading Faith to feel sickly...Rick and Evie being all mushy was one thing but this...this pushed her limit on the mushy meter. The curator too chose to leave them as he gestured to his assissant, making their way to a chest that supposedly housed the bracelt Alex now wore around his wrist.

Rick finally broke their silence "You know...couple of years ago, this would've seemed really strange to me" He sighed as he gave Ardeth a pat on the back and began to move.

Faith followed quickly "Same here" She mumled.

As they stealthily descended, it was hard to catch onto what was going on but when Evie's protests were heard, it could only be bad news.

"Rick, we gotta move now if we want to save Evie" Faith urged.

"Not yet" Rick mubled; it lookeed like he was getting ready for something. The brunette obeyed her guardian as she watched, with horror, as the reincarnation of Anck-su-namun and Imhotep ordered the minions to throw Evie into the fire. Just as she was about go in and do something despite being disobidient, Rick lunged in, flying through the flames as he caught Evie. At the same time, the sound of bullets came from behind Faith and she recognized the sound of the Thompson. That was her own signal to appear and start firing. Everything turned into chaos. The enemy was starting to fire back and Faith glimpsed Anck-su-namun shooting in Ardeth's direction. That prompted the young girl into a counter attack, attempting to take care of the threat to her comrade...eventhough, she missed her original target, her stray bullets managed to hit many of the minions...oh well; Rick and Evie needed some cover anyway.

When Ardeth and Rick made a reappearnce, Faith felt some of the stress leave her shoulders as she wildly aimed at anyone who approached her lethally. Her ammo was running out though and she wanted to save for an emergancy so now she resorted to acrobatics and her knives. She cartwheeled, rolled and leapt to dodge the shots fired at her while throwing as many knives as possible. Stopping for a breather behind a crate, she heard Imhotep yell out "_YOU!_" followed by many gunshots which could only mean that Evie joined the fight. Seconds later, she saw the couple backing away while still shooting. She followed after them as they began to climb up the stairs.

"Move it you two!" She ordered as she too started to climb the stairs backwards, shooting down as many minions as she was able too. That was when her met the monster's and vice versa. For a split second, there was pure shock in them but it was soon to be replaced by utter rage. He glared at her and she glared back, unsure of what to. But there was no time to stand around as she began to move again...that was until...

"_MESI!!_" Came his outraged voice and it made Faith stop dead in her tracks, slowly turning around. What did he just yell at her? It sounded so...familia, as if...he were calling her own name. She probably would have stood there forever if it had not been for Rick coming back for her and pulling the girl away. When they met up with Ardeth, his face showed half satisfaction, half disbelief.

"I knew it...:" He began, looking directly as Faith only to have her send him the most confused face in history.

"What..." Her question was denied at the sound of howling which announced the appearance of the mummies Rick had fought back in that chamber.

"Oh no, not these guys again!" He began to run, closely followed by Evie, Faith and Ardeth. They just kept running, never looking back even when they heard the sound of the roaring that no doubt came from the newly regenerated mummies. Finally they reached a door that lead them outside. Faith had to double back suddenly though when Evie turned back and began to drag a bench in an attempt to barricade the door. Rick was already on the case though, as he ran back and grabbed Evie.

"Honey. whatcha doin'?" Rick was pulling his wife away now "These guys don't use doors"

By now, Faith was already nearing the car, close to Ardeth. Why was it empty?

"Where the hell's Jonathan!?" Rick hollered, right on Faith's heels. That was question was easily answered as a red double decker bus pulled in with Jonathan driving the flaming thing! Evie, Faith and Ardeth hurried to the back to climb in as Rick continued "What's the matter with my car?"

"Well I forced to find an alternative means of transportation" Jonathan explained but Rick seemed to be running out of patience.

"A double decker bus!?" Hollered the angry American.

Jonathan pointed an accusing finger at Alex "It was his idea!"

"Was not!" Cried Alex as Evie and Faith reached the blonde, Evie holding him instictively.

"Was too!" Jonathan argued back.

"Just go!" Rick finally began to make his way onto the bus as Alex and Jonathsn continued their arguement yet Jonathan began to drive. Faith gripped onto a rail with one hand and her shotgun with the other, ready to shoot those things coming after them.


End file.
